Sucks
by Suzuki Saya
Summary: Benci bisa jadi cinta, itulah yang dialami oleh Nijimura dan Mayuzumi. /Bad summary/ NijiMayu. Sho-ai. Oneshot.


**NijiMayu** ( _Nijimura x Mayuzumi_ )

 **Warning : Character OOC itu possible, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), sho-ai, gaje, etc.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story © Suzuki Saya

 ** _Special for Gil's Birthday_ :*** /oi!

* * *

"Sudah lama aku tidak kembali.." pria bersurai hitam tersebut bersender di dinding dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

 **BUGH-**

"Oi.." muncul aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Ah, ternyata ada orang disitu. maaf aku tidak melihatmu." jawab pria bersurai perak tersebut santai.

Pria bersurai hitam itu meremukan kaleng kopi yang berada ditangannya. "Apa kau buta heh!?"

Pria bersurai perak memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf. dan, aku sibuk, permisi."

"Apa kau tidak punya rasa bertanggung jawab setelah melempar buku ke orang la-.." pria tersebut terdiam sejenak. "..Kemana orang itu?.."

"Kapten! _ohayou ssu_!" pria bersurai pirang itu melambaikan tangannya kepada pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Oh-" suara cempreng, narsis, rambut pirang, menyamar-karena takut dikejar fans. _'Tidak berubah.'_ batinnya. "-Kise? _ohayou mo._ "

"Nijimura- _senpai_ baru pulang dari Amerika _ssu_? kami semua merindukanmu. ayo kita reunian _ssu_!" ucap Kise dengan semangatnya.

"Ah, maaf. tapi aku harus mengurus kepindahan sekolah dan rumahku dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, _senpai_!? sekolah di sekolahku saja _ssu_! SMA _Kaijou_!"

Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sudah menentukan akan pindah ke sekolah mana."

"Ah, kukira belum ssu." Kise agak kecewa.

 _'Jadi yang dimaksud membantu hanya menyarankan sekolah saja!? mana bantuan untuk memindahkan barang ke apartement nya heh!?'_

"Ryouta? sedang apa kau disini?"

Kise menengok ke belakang, "E-eh!? Akashicchi? seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu _ssu_!"

"Aku ingin menunjukan pada Shuuzo letak SMA _Rakuzan_."

"He? memangnya ingin apa _senpai_ kesana _ssu_?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin masuk kesana, Kise." Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menaruh barang-barangmu di apartement?"

"Peralatan sudah dikirim kesana semua, tapi aku belum merapikannya."

"Senpai yang tidak patut dan tidak berguna. kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." Akashi berjalan lebih dulu untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya, _Rakuzan_.

 _'Kouhai sialan!'_

"Ah, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ssu. Akashicchi, _Senpai_!" sekali lagi, Kise melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, dilengkapi dengan kicauan burung yang indah diluar jendela, dan sangat tentram dan damai- bagi Nijimura. bagaimana tidak, kalau dengan keluarganya pasti akan sangat berisik dan gaduh. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan sangat lama, tentu saja. kali ini ia makan Nasi Goreng kesukaannya, sudah lama. dan ia tidak ingin Nasi Goreng tersebut cepat habis, maka dari itu makan nya sangat lama.  
Kini apartement nya sudah seperti kapal pecah. pertama, barang-barangnya masih ada didalam kardus dan belum dikeluarkan sama sekali. kedua, ia meletakkan barang yang cukup besar sembarangan. ketiga, baju-bajunya tergeletak dilantai kamarnya. entah kenapa dia bisa malas seperti ini. karena ia sekarang sendiri? entahlah.

"Masih jam segini kah?.." ucapnya malas sambil melihat ke jam dinding. disana terlihat pukul 04.15. yap, sangat kepagian, Nijimura.

 _-Abang jarang pulang, aku jarang dibelai-_

"Uh, siapa yang meng-sms ku pagi-pagi begini?"

 _"From : Akashi sang setan bergunting_

 _Shuuzo, siap-siap sekarang. aku akan ke apartement mu sebentar lagi.  
_ _aku tidak menerima keterlambatan."_

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Nijimura membanting hpnya seketika, lalu melahap makanan nya dengan sekali tuang- ke mulutnya. ia segera mandi dan berganti baju, tidak lupa juga ia memakai wangi-wangian.

 **TING. TONG.**

Nijimura segera berjalan ke depan pintu dan membukakannya. terlihat Akashi yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, _like a boss._

"Kubilang kau sudah harus siap sebelum aku sampai kesini kan?"

"Aku sudah siap, Akashi- _sama_." Nijimura memutar bola matanya.

"Mana tasmu? kenapa rambutmu masih berantakan begitu? dan kenapa bajumu lecek begitu? dimana dasinya? bodoh ya? dan sekali lagi memanggilku begitu kupastikan rambutmu tidak bersisa lagi."

"..." Nijimura bungkam seketika.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, akhirnya Nijimura bisa bebas. tidak ada pelajaran, teman yang menganggu, terutama si setan bergunting itu- Akashi. Nijimura tidak membawa bekal, dia sudah sangat lapar. dan parahnya lagi, dia lupa membawa uang saku.  
Karena bosan terus berada dikelas, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. kebetulan Akashi belum menunjukannya saat berkeliling sekolah tadi pagi.

"Ah."

"Hmm?" pria bersurai perak tersebut melirik Nijimura sekilas.

"Kau, yang kemarin tiba-tiba menghilang setelah melempar buku padaku." _'-lagipula kenapa buku dilempar-lempar sembarangan!?'_

"Hah? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. melempar buku padamu? kapan?" pria bersurai perak tersebut santai bicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _Light Novel_ yang sedang dibacanya itu.

"Heh, ternyata kau pelupa ya. wajar sih, sudah ubanan begitu." Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ini bukan uban, rambutku berwarna silver." pria tersebut menutup _LN_ yang sedang dibacanya.

"Biar dilihat darimanapun itu rambut ubanan, Kakek tua."

"Mungkin matamu buta ya, bibir bebek?"

 _'Apa katanya barusan?-'_ "Apa katamu?"

" _Budek_."

Nijimura tiba-tiba mengangkat kerah baju pria bersurai perak tersebut, "Aku tidak budek dan bibirku bukan bibir bebek, uban!" Nijimura tersenyum kesal.

"Dan sudah kubilang ini bukan uban, bebek! lepaskan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku meninjumu agar kau tidak mengataiku bebek lagi heh?"

" _Kouhai_ kurang ajar." pria tersebut masih menatap Nijimura datar.

"Kau senpaiku? muka tembok seperti-"

"Bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang mirip dengan anak kecil itu?" pria bersurai merah tersebut- Akashi, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Uh, Akashi?" Nijimura melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah pria bersurai perak tersebut.

"Chihiro, tumben sekali aku melihatmu bisa bertengkar seperti itu dengan orang lain." Akashi menyeringai.

"Hn." balas Mayuzumi singkat.

"Akashi? kau kenal dengan rambut uban ini?" tanya Nijimura.

"Dia teman setim ku di klub basket. Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas 3"

"Kelas 3!?"

"Tadi dia sudah bilang kalau dia _senpai_ mu kan?"

"Sebentar lagi bel, kalian segera masuklah ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

Mayuzumi bersender di tiang pembatas atap tersebut. sedangkan Nijimura hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan segera beranjak pergi dari atap dan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Jangan bolos." ucap Akashi lalu segera beranjak pergi.

* * *

2 minggu berlalu, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. ralat, setiap hari saat mereka bertemu pasti selalu ada pertengkaran. baik di gym, saat sedang latihan basket atau saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

Nijimura sedang duduk di kursi sedangkan Akashi bersender di jendela kelas. mereka hanya berdua didalam kelas itu.

"Shuuzo, kenapa kau tidak kencan saja dengan Chihiro?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tahu kau suka dengannya. jangan mengelak."

"Apa kau dukun?"

Akashi menatapnya datar. "Aku tahu kau payah, tapi tidak kukira sampai separah ini."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Nijimura, "Baiklah, baiklah!" Nijimura berdiri seketika. "Aku akan mengajaknya, dimana dia?"

Akashi menyeringai. "Di atap seperti biasa."

* * *

Nijimura membuka pintu atap, dia menatap Mayuzumi sejenak lalu mendekatinya.

"Apa?" Mayuzumi menutup _LN_ nya.

"Uh, ub- Mayuzumi, sebenarnya aku.."

Mayuzumi menatapnya heran, tumben sekali panggil dengan nama, biasanya _"uban"_ atau _"muka tembok"_

"Jangan menghabiskan waktuku, cepat katakan."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Nijimura. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman?"

"Ditolak." balasnya cepat dan singkat.

"Izinkan aku meninjumu." ucap Nijimura dengan muka datar.

"Aku tidak tertarik ke taman, bebek." "-lagipula aku ingin ke toko buku besok."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke toko buku." Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mayuzumi mengernyitkan heran. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi bersamaku?"

"Hanya ingin, kebetulan aku bosan."

"Benci bisa jadi cinta." Mayuzumi menatap Nijimura datar.

Nijimura memalingkan wajahnya dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kau bicara apa heh?"

"Ternyata preman sepertimu itu _Tsundere_ ya." ucap Mayuzumi enteng.

"Tch, aku tidak _Tsundere_!" Nijimura reflek menjitak Mayuzumi tiba-tiba.

"Sakit bodoh! aku _senpai_ mu."

" _Senpai_ yang diper- _uke_ _Kouhai_ nya." Nijimura memeluk Mayuzumi tiba-tiba.

"Oi!" Mayuzumi merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Apa? jadi bagaimana, kau menerima ajakanku kan?" ucap Nijimura _watados_.

"Lepaskan dan aku akan menjawabnya."

Nijimura melepas pelukannya. Mayuzumi menghela nafas lega. "Kutolak."

" _Kamvret_ kau."

"Kuterima dengan satu syarat."

Nijimura habis kesabaran. "Baiklah, apa syaratnya heh?"

"Bersujudlah didepanku dan minta maaf padaku. lalu berjanjilan kalau kau akan jadi _uke_ ku."

"Mati kau, ubaann!" teriak Nijimura frustasi.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Doumo minna-san. ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahannya ya QwQ  
Ceritanya lebih banyak dialognya ya? [[bpmemecrying]] maaf karena sudah kebiasaan jadi keterusan. saya mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangan di fanfic ini- /dogezadengankerennya/? Orz

Fanfic ini khusus buat temen saya yang ultah, kebetulan dia suka NijiMayu dan baiklah, saya buat fanfic ini/?  
Maaf, kecepetan 2 hari :v

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya minna-san *-*)/

 **Suzuki Saya**


End file.
